


Blue and green

by PastelPlagueDoctor



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPlagueDoctor/pseuds/PastelPlagueDoctor
Summary: It's George's first time in Florida.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Blue and green

George was startled awake from his phone alarm going off. Today was the day that he would fly out to Florida and see dream for the first time. George had never seen dream’s face, but he knew he had fallen head over heels for him. 

George felt his stomach prickle with anxiety as he got ready to leave. Once he was done getting ready, he grabbed his suitcase which had a week’s worth of cloths and set on his way to the airport. As he got to the airport and checked through security, he went to his messages and selected the contact “dweam” He started typing a message to dream. 

I’m at the airport, can’t wait to see you! 

He sent the small message and soon after got a reply from dream. 

I can’t wait to see you to goggy! :) 

He laughed at the small smile dream had sent. “flight 129 will be boarding in 15 minutes” George's heart lurched at what the flight attendant had said. He was so excited to see dream in person for the first lime, let alone see his face. He wanted to hug the taller male every second he could get. After what seemed like hours, he boarded his flight and sent one last message to dream before the plane started moving, heading to the runway. 

The plane is taking off soon! 

There were a couple of boring minutes before he finally replied: 

Alright Goggy, have fun! 

He let a small smile plaster onto his face as he waited for the plane to reach the runway. When it did, George rested against the seat and drifted off to sleep. He was woken up by the pilot letting everyone know that the plane would land soon. When it did, he sleepily got up and walked into the airport. 

He made a B-line towards the luggage claim before he texted Dream. 

Ive landed, what are you wearing? 

I'm wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans, not that that would help anyway. 

George laughed at Dream’s response. He looked around the room scanning for faces that could be Dream’s. 

As he was looking around, a children's toy caught his foot and he tripped. He fell and was helped up by a tall man, with what he thinks is blonde hair. When George is helped up, he is met with the tall man wheezing his iconic laugh. 

After Dream finishes his wheezing fit, His eye contact meets George, and they stand there for a moment before they both look away flustered. George takes a moment to work up the courage before he brings dream into a long intimate hug. Dream smiles as he wiggles his arms out of George's weak grip and wraps his arms around the small boy’s frame. 

When they finish hugging, they grab Gorges luggage from the floor and head to dreams car, giggling and making stupid comments as they walked quickly, in need of food. When they got to dream’s car, George went to the driver's side. He gave Dream a weird look as he looked through the window and saw the steering wheel on what the passenger’s side for him would be. Dream grinned before letting out a long string of laughs as an embarrassed George walked to the passenger's side of the car. 

When they got in the car, George slumped down in the chair, half awake. “Jetlag getting to you?” dream said as he gave George a side glance. “Yeah, do you have anything that you can cook at home? I’m exhausted.” George said as his eyelids got heavy. “Yeah, will Ramen work?” Dream replied, sending George a few more side glances. 

“sure” he said sleepily. As they drove, George slowly drifted to sleep. As dream drove, he continued to shoot George more side glances, getting butterflies each time he saw George’s peaceful face as he slept. They drove for 30 more minutes before Dream nudged George with a soft expression. “Time to wake up sleeping beauty” he said harshly as he nudged him more. George finally opened his eyes as he swatted Dream’s hand away. After a few more seconds of George waking up, they both got out of the car and walked to Dream’s front door. 

When they got to the door, Dream opened and motioned for George to go first. “ladies first.” he said with a smug grin on his face. “you are so annoying.” George stepped inside, staring Dream down with an “angry” expression. They both laughed as Dream showed George to the guest bedroom that he would be staying in. He set his stuff on the bed and walked out of the room to the kitchen, where he saw dream making the Ramen He walked to the table and sat down on it, watching dream make the food. “I never knew you could cook.” He paused and waited for a response. “I can’t. I can only make like three things and this is one of them.” George laughed in response and continued to contently watch him cook. 

When dream was done, he put the finished Ramen into two bowls and slid one over to George, who almost missed catching it. Luckily, he caught it and dream came and sat down next to him to eat. They ate their dinner quickly with the occasional bickering and joking. After they were done, dream took their bowls to the kitchen to be washed. They then went to dream’s room to hangout. 

George sat down on dream's bed while he sat on his chair. “do you want to stream?” George looked at him with a large grin on his face as he nodded. “Can I start the stream to confuse the fans?” “Sure.” Dream got up for George to sit down on his gamer chair. He logged into dream’s computer, booted up Minecraft, and started the stream. As soon as he started the stream, people started to flood in, and the chat started racing by. He looked back at dream before thinking of and introduction. He put his pov to third person and crouched as he hit. “Hello welcome to the stream!” He smiled at the chat freaking out. “My name is dream and I am a pissbaby.” He looked back at a very offended dream, only for them to both burst out in laughter. They played for about an hour and a half before George decided to end stream. “Thanks for coming to watch the stream! See you guys later.” George said in a cheery tone. Dream liked when Geroge spoke like that, it made him feel.... different. 

George sighed as he stared at the ‘stream was ended’ That was on dream’s screen before he looked back at dream. Dream could tell he was tired. “Is the jetlag back again?” George smiled “yeah, I probably should have slept before the stream.” And with that George headed out of dreams room after they both said goodnight. 

George woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn’t remember his dream, but he knew it was a nightmare. He could feel warm tears flowing down his cheeks. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He stood in front the mirror as he quietly sobbed. He heard a door open and looked up to see dream standing there, concern plaster on his face. Before George knew it, he was ingulfed into a big hug. He felt his head against his chest, and he felt safe as he continued to quietly sob. He felt dream rub circles on his back as he tried to comfort him. He muffled a small “thank you,” before falling asleep in dream’s arms. 

Dream carefully picked up George before taking him to the guest room and slowly setting him on the bed and tucked him in. As he was about to leave, he felt George grab his wrist and muffle “Don’t go.” Dream did as he was told and layed down besides George. Dream sat in silence for a moment as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He sat for a moment longer before he felt a small arm wrap around his waist. It took him a moment to work up some courage before he turned around, inches away from George’s face. He felt his face heat up as George hugged him tighter. He carefully wrapped his arms around the brunette. George nuzzled into the crook of dream’s neck and they both fell asleep.


End file.
